


Conceal those bags

by rhinkipoo



Series: Rhinky Prompts and Drabbles [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen, Make-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo
Summary: Prompt from trr_rr (ao3/tumblr):rhink doing each other's regular make up and hair before filming a show. How do they talk and interact while they're doing it? <3





	Conceal those bags

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trr_rr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/gifts).



“Hey guys, I’ve got some bad news,” Stevie’s voice came through the speakers in the car. They were driving to film an on-location segment about Thai face-slapping therapy. “The makeup artist just went home sick.”

“Okay, so, what does that mean?” Rhett asked, not putting two and two together. He was distracted by his anxiety about the shoot.

“It means we’ll have to do our own makeup.” Link wasn’t terribly happy, but accepted the reality of their situation.

“Shit. Okay.” Rhett finally paying his full attention to the conversation. “We don’t keep that stuff with us, and we don’t really have time to pick up some on the way.”

“I caught Ben on his way out, he’d forgotten some equipment and had to come back to the office. I gave him the bag she usually uses.” They could hear the nervousness in her voice, and Link’s instinct was to reassure her.

“We’ll make it work, Stevie. Plus, it’s not like we’ve never done our own makeup before.” Link was feigning confidence.

“And, I’m sure we’ve picked up some tricks from the past few years!” Rhett chimed in.

They all laughed, feeling a little more at ease with the predicament.

“Anything else?” Link asked.

“Don’t hurt each other too badly!” Stevie teased.

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Soon enough, they arrived at the salon they were filming at. By the time they said introduced themselves and were escorted into their room to prep for the shoot, Ben arrived. He handed them a small bag of cosmetics before leaving to set up his equipment.

“So,” Link started, “Let’s see what’s in here.” Unceremoniously, he turned the bag upside down and dumped the products onto a nearby counter. “There’s not much.”

“Think about it, they never put a lot on us anyways. Usually the stuff that they put under our eyes, what’s it called?” Rhett thought hard for a long second. “Concealer! That’s what it’s called.”

“There’s two shades here. ‘Vanilla’ and ‘Creme Brulee.’ They look the same though…there’s also powder and this pink sponge.” Link continued to inspect the items, while Rhett remembered what he could.

“Oh! I know that! That’s a Beauty Blender! I’ve seen Jessie use that! We’ve gotta get it wet first.”

Pause.

“That’s what she said!” Both men shouted and laughed.

There was a soft knock on the door, then Ben poked his head in.

“Ready when you are,” He relayed to his bosses. They both nodded and Ben left again.

In true fashion, Link put the items in order they would use them. Concealer, still not sure which went on who, beauty sponge, powder, and a big fluffy brush. Rhett came over to look, noting that his concealer is the darker one. Link still had no idea how he could tell the difference.

Grabbing the sponge, Rhett walked to the sink in the nearby bathroom and soaked the beauty tool. He made sure to squeeze any excess water.

Upon returning, Rhett told Link to sit. Confusion was very clearly written all over Link’s face.

“I’m gonna do your makeup, brother!” Rhett was excited. It probably wasn’t too much of a secret how much he liked playing with makeup.

With his index finger, he tilted Link’s face up.

“Look up for me.” A gentle command, allowing Link to be okay with this happening. Rhett unscrewed the concealer, swiping the doe-foot applicator across the skin below Link’s eyes. He made sure to not put too much on - he remembered hearing that too much would be “cakey”. Less is more, and all that. He closed the container and traded it for the sponge. He was so delicate, trying to not make Link feel any discomfort, and blended the liquid into his skin.

“Now, the powder. I know this is your least favorite part, but I’ll try my best.”

Link took a deep breath, but realized Rhett was trying his best to take care of him. He tried to be a good client and keep his eyes open as he stared at the ceiling. Rhett pressed the sponge, now covered in powder, into the same skin as before, locking the concealer in place.

“I’m gonna go wash this quickly so you can use it on me. I’ll wipe the powder off when I get back.”

The residual powder drifted towards his nose, making Link sneeze loudly. Rhett shouted “Bless you!” from bathroom and Link couldn’t help but laugh. When he returned, Rhett picked up the big brush and swept the excess powder away from under Link’s eyes.

“Well, how do I look?”

Rhett stepped back and looked with a critical eye. A smirk showed up on his lips, a little cocky, but he was proud.

“Looking good, bo.” They were both beaming. “Right, my turn!”

They quickly switched places: Rhett, the client, and Link, the artist. Link took a big breath, trying to calm his nerves. He felt Rhett’s fingers on his forearm.

“Take your time, you can do this.” Rhett assured Link, but careful not to make the mood too intimate. “Just don’t poke my eye out.”

The break in tension motivated Link to begin, his process similar if not the same as Rhett’s before. Apply concealer. Blend concealer. Set concealer. Brush away powder.

Link took step back to admire his work. “Not too bad, if I do say so myself!”

Another knock on the door.

“Hey, guys, we should really get started soon.” Ben obviously wanted to get this show on the road.

“We’ll be right out!” Rhett hollered.

They both did one last check to see if they looked good enough, which, of course they did. Rhett opened the door for Link as they walked out of their makeshift green room.

“Ready to get slapped in the face?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me over on [tumblr](https://rhinkipoo.tumblr.com)!


End file.
